


Demon Hunt

by HockeyAddict77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry, Adorable Lilo, Demons, Fluff, Harry is precious, I don't know how to tag this, I'll add more tags as we go, Innocent Liam, It gets dark, It'll get gorey, M/M, Magic, Niall is a Good Friend, Niall is very talented, OCs galore, Pining, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Supernatural - Freeform, modern time, zayn is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyAddict77/pseuds/HockeyAddict77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He lived off fear so he followed the fearless."<br/>Where Harry lives in a world that isn't meant for him, Zayn is there trying to protect him. Liam and Louis are the most adorable couple ever that make sure Niall is kept sane while he stalks creatures that make his own blood run cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, just as a warning: none of this has been beta-ed. It's actually a really old story I started to write over a year ago and never got to posting it. I've recently rediscovered love for it though and am hoping to continue and hopefully finish it! It was actually originally posted on my Wattpad account and is still there if you want to check it out, as that version includes visuals!  
> Enjoy!

Thunder and lightning clashed violently as a young man trudged through the pounding rain and the puddles that gathered at his feet as he walked down an old, tattered road. The water sloshed against his black jean clad legs and drenched the bottom of the long black jacket he was wearing. A mop of midnight black hair was plastered to his head and dripping droplets of water into a pair of striking blue eyes that were streaked with lines of lavender. He continued to walk with a confident stride, his bright eyes able to pierce through the inky darkness. Two sword sheaths were strapped to his back and hummed softly, even over the sound of pounding rain and rumbling thunder.

After continuing to walk for a while more, the young man arrived among civilization as a few feet away, street lights glowed warmly through the storm. He let out a relieved sigh and his stride lengthened as if suddenly inspired. It wasn’t long until he was strolling down the street, illuminated by the soft glow of street lights which seemed to make his sharp blue eyes warmer and his shadowy hair less threatening. He continued to tread through the storm and down the street, before stopping in front of a small house. The young man made his way up the steps and once under the roof he shook out his hair, sending water flying. The hair clung to the side of his forehead as he reached inside the pocket of his long jacket and fished out a key and inserted it into the lock on the door. He pushed the door open and shook out his hair again as he stepped inside. The instant he entered the house, he felt at ease and could feel the swords on his back melting away into thin air until he called for them again. For now, he was safe and could relax without worrying about what may be hunting him outside these walls.

“Hey Niall, welcome home mate. How was it?” He was greeted by a warm voice and a muscular form holding a bowl of popcorn as it strode into the middle of the living room that greeted the front door.

“Tirin’ the little tosser had me chasin’ him all over. Then the storm started and messed up my trackin’. Had to do it the hard way.” The young male, Niall replied with mild irritation lacing his voice along with an Irish accent. He took another step inside and gently closed the door behind him.

“Awe my poor Nialler. Suck it up sweet cheeks, you took the job. Now go shower and make yourself presentable. Liam made food, it’s in the fridge once you’re done if you want it. I don’t know why you wouldn’t, Liam’s the best cook. We’re going to watch a sappy movie and cry tears full of feelings and Liam’s going to cuddle me so don’t bother us. Glad you’re back in one piece mate.” Another male’s head popped up from where he was sprawled on the couch and Niall turned to the right to look at one of his best friends. Blue eyes with feathery brown hair and the wicked smirk plastered on his face defined Louis Tomlinson. His voice was a little sharp and nearly drowned in sass, but not unfriendly while his accent made his annunciations a little more fine-tuned. Outside, the thunder rumbled as if agreeing with him.

“Don’t listen to him Niall. You’re welcome to join us if you want.” The other man, Liam, Niall’s other best friend and Louis’s boyfriend added and sent Niall another warm smile. Louis scowled as Liam now towered over the couch and made grabby hands towards the bowl of popcorn that Liam still held. The childish action made Niall smile lightly and Liam chuckled before giving in to his boyfriend, handing him the bowl before lifting his feet and sitting next to him. 

“Nah I’ll pass mates, thanks though. Might take up the offer on the food though. ‘M starvin’.” Niall replied easily. He shook out his hair again, annoyed with the water droplets that continued to fall or slide down his face.

“Before you take another step, take off that filthy jacket. I cleaned today and I don’t want that thing dirtying up the house.” Louis called, flopping back more comfortably on the couch, head on Liam’s lap while he shoveled popcorn into his mouth, no longer watching Niall. Niall scoffed but took off the jacket and folded it over his arm and walked down the hall towards his room. As he walked, he could feel the change happen. It was a weird feeling almost like oil running through his hair but he could feel it lighten back to blonde and brunette as the midnight black slid away. His eyesight dulled as the lavender streaks faded and the multiple different shades of blue became more pronounced. Niall sighed, adjusting to being a “normal” person once again. It’s what happened every time he took off his jacket.

Coming to the end of the hallway and passing both Liam and Louis’s rooms, their shared bathroom and the laundry room, Niall finally came to his room. He opened the door and ignored the slight mess as clothes were scattered on the floor along with a few miscellaneous items. The now blonde/brunette headed straight for his walk in closet that was nestled in the far, right hand corner of his room. Opening the door, he was greeted with rows of hanging clothes flanking him on both sides with some neatly folded upon the shelves above. However, directly in front of him, shoved up against the back wall a black wardrobe steamer trunk equipped with an electrical lock loomed. Entering the correct information into the lock, the doors opened revealing empty hanging space on the left, but the right held two upper shelves above three drawers. Niall hung his jacket on the left and closed the doors, knowing that the next time he retrieved his jacket it would be washed, dry and like new due to the powerful restoration magic that was contained in the trunk. He closed the door behind him as he left his closet. Now he rummaged through his dresser, picking out clothes to wear after his shower and once he grabbed the proper apparel and closed the door to his room, Niall headed into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom by yet another door. Closing and locking that one behind him, Niall started the shower, waiting for it to warm up before stripping out of his soaked clothes and stepping in.

He took his time in the shower, allowing the warm water cascading down from the shower head to ease the tension in his muscles and soothe his mind. After scrubbing the layers of sweat and grime from his body, Niall washed his hair and his body, turned off the water and stepped out, immediately grabbing a towel and drying off before redressing. Now adorned in a loose pair of sweatpants and an old, battered, gray hoodie Niall took his old clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper that he had set in the corner and ventured out of the bathroom, padding down the hallway to the kitchen. After opening the fridge and finding the leftovers Liam had made, Niall warmed them up and leaned over the counter next to the sink, eating and watching his best friends cuddle on the coach, completely engrossed in their movie.

 

_(Just as a side note: the house layout is pretty much the same as in the picture except that the couch and chair locations are flipped and they are both more central to the room, the couch aligned with the T.V.)_

Louis’s head was resting on Liam’s shoulder and one of Liam’s hands was wrapped around Louis so it was lightly hugging his waist. Louis was curled up into Liam, his hands now gripping Liam’s shirt as something happened in the movie and Liam’s grip tightened on his boyfriend, his brown eyes blown wide. The popcorn bowl lay, empty on the floor, long forgotten. Niall watched them for a moment longer, a stab of jealousy coursing through him as he envied their closeness and tender love. The two had been dating for 4 years now after Niall had introduced his feather haired best friend to the fitness trainer he took classes from at the gym. The two had hit it off and after a few successful dates, the two made themselves official and never looked back. Niall was overjoyed and continued to marvel at how happy they were together but that didn’t prevent him from getting lonely himself as he rarely had time for even his best friends let alone a potential lover.

It didn’t help that Niall had never been good at socializing, in terms of making friends and pursuing those few that spiked his interest. He was a little too different people would say. Apparently there was just something about him that made almost everyone uneasy even as a child. Thank goodness Louis wasn’t like everyone else. When the blue eyed sass master transferred into Niall’s school in 4th grade and was seated next to the friendless boy, Louis immediately chatted easily and endlessly to Niall like he was any other person and it was since that day that Niall and Louis were best friends. Louis was the dominant one in the relationship, always taking action and dragging Niall along, creating mischief that Niall found himself tangled in and of course Louis was always the one talking but Niall found that he didn’t mind and even liked riding along when it came to some of Louis’s crazy adventures.  
It wasn’t until a few years ago that Niall had really started to come out of his shell. Slowly he began to do more and more things without his trusty best friend at his side. He joined the gym and was warmly greeted by the gentle Liam whom he easily befriended. At Liam’s suggestion Niall started going to the library where he met and eventually befriended Amy, a sweet brunette with a love for comic books and gay lovers. After hanging out with her at a local bakery, Niall soon became a regular at said bakery and was friendly with the owner, manager and almost all of the staff.

“You sure you don’t want to join us mate? It’s a real good movie.” Liam called from the sofa, knocking Niall out of his thoughts.

“I’m sure, I think I’m just gonna go to bed soon. Thanks though and thanks for the food mate, it was great.” Niall replied and Liam sent him a small smile before a squeak from Louis ripped his attention away from his best friend. Niall couldn’t help but smile at his two best friends before turning away and taking his dirty dishes to the sink and washing them. From there he wandered back to his bedroom, not even bothering to turn the light on and shed his hoodie before crawling into his bed. Niall pulled the covers tighter and snuggled into them before almost instantly falling into a deep, smooth sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Niall awakened feeling better than he had in weeks. His mind was clear and he felt like he could truly do anything. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair as it was sticking out at impossible angles and a proper mess. He glanced at the digital clock that was set on the night stand next to his bed and the numbers flashed 8:30 at him. He walked out of his room, noticing that Liam’s door was closed while Louis’s was wide open, Niall frowned at the strange occurrence. Usually it was the other way around. Continuing into the kitchen he was greeted with a messy haired Louis with big, tired blue eyes holding a cup of steaming tea.

“Lou what are you doing up this early? You’re normally not up till midafternoon.” Louis sighed and moved around Niall to seat himself at the table.

“Couldn’t sleep mate. I just had this weird feeling all night and I dunno why.” Louis sounded exhausted and Niall wasn’t surprised to see some light bags under his best friend’s eyes under closer inspection.

“You could always try going back to sleep.” Niall suggested but Louis shook his head.

“I can’t, it’s just this weird, creepy, tingling feeling. I can’t shake it. It almost feels like a prewarning but more sinister.” Louis shuttered and glanced at Niall and it was then that the blonde saw how rattled his friend really was.

“Oh Lou have yo-“

“Good mornin’ boys.” A cheery call from Liam interrupted Niall as the muscular brunette walked into the room. Louis’s eyes brightened at the sight of his lover and Niall smiled to himself.

“Good morning Liam.” Niall smiled at his friend, who in turn looked overjoyed to see a happy Niall.

“Mornin’ babe.” Liam leaned down to hug a smitten Louis who let go of his precious tea to twist around and hug his boyfriend with both arms, snuggling into his neck. Niall wasn’t sure if he wanted to coo at the cuteness or be mildly annoyed with the PDA. He chose to coo and got flipped off by Louis.

“So what’s happening today boys?” Liam asked as he walked into the kitchen, scavenging for food by opening the cupboards, peering inside to see if anything met his satisfaction level before closing it once again when nothing did. “We need to go to the store, have nothin’ good to eat in here.” He called out.

“Lou and I will go to the store and run some errands too.” Niall answered, already forming a plan in his mind. Louis opened his mouth to protest but Niall shot him a glare that told him he was better to keep his mouth shut. However, this was Louis Tomlinson he was going to have his say in everything that happened, especially if it directly involved him.

“Um excuse me Niall but I never said you were allowed to grace yourself with my presence today. For all you know I may not have had any plans to go shopping today and here you are assuming that I will accompany you. You must ask for my presence peasant and then if you fill out the paperwork properly then I may accept or deny your request.” Louis sassed and Niall broke out in hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling and his eyes shined with unshed tears. Louis looked ready to snap his fingers sassily as well, keeping his poker face while he watched Niall grab his stomach in laughter.

“Don’t you laugh at your king peasant. I tower over you. I _rule_ this place. Quit that dying hyena noise and bow to me.” Louis smirked now, seemingly very proud of himself and Niall choked in laughter again. Liam popped his head out of the kitchen and smiled as he watched the scene.

“Now Lou, surely you can grant me the favor of going to the shops with Niall.” He grinned at his boyfriend and winked which made Louis blink and smirk at his lover.

“I suppose, but only for you. Don’t think of making this a habit either Liam, for even though I love and adore you, I am still King.” Louis held his head up a little higher and flipped his hair elegantly out of his eyes.

“More like Queen. Liam’s more of a king than you Lou.” Niall snorted and Louis gasped, offended while Liam looked like he could burst from amusement.

“You peasant. I can _end you_!” Louis threatened with a screech that only made Niall crackle with laughter again.

“How so Lou? Only dangerous thing you got is that big bum of yours. What are ya gonna do? Sit on me face and suffocate me?” Louis gasped and reached back and clasped his butt.

“How dare you insult my beautiful bum, you jealous flat assed wanker. Seeing this every day is the closest to heaven you’ll ever get.” Louis scoffed. Niall continued to cackle with laughter for a few more seconds before wiping the tears away from his eyes. Thank goodness for Louis. The rest of the morning was uneventful as the boys scavenged together something to eat before Niall and Louis got ready to go into town.

“Just text me if you need anything or forgot what we needed. Have fun lads.” Liam pecked Louis goodbye and waved to Niall as he practically shooed them out the door.

“The wanker is trying to get rid of us, I swear.” Louis muttered and Niall hummed in agreement. “So where are you actually taking me Niall? I know we aren’t just hitting up the shops so spill it.”

“Taking you to see Annie, see if she can tell you anything ‘bout those weird feelings that are keepin’ you up. Plus I need to talk to her as well bout my newest hunt.” Niall answered flippantly. Louis scowled.

“You know I don’t like that crazy woman. I don’t need her help, I can sort it out myself.” Louis insisted stubbornly and Niall rolled his eyes.

“Mate you may be a well-graded mage, but even high-class need help sometimes, plus it will make me feel better. Those warnings you’ve had in the past have led to some pretty nasty things and I would like a warning before going into something big again.” Niall rationalized, his entire personality almost shifting as he went into serious, work mode. Louis looked thoughtful for a second, his blue eyes swimming with many different emotions.

“You don’t think I’m losing my touch do you? I mean it’s been awhile since I’ve used any of my powers.” Louis trailed off uncertainly, and Niall shot a concerned look at his best mate. Louis’s head was down, his hair shielding his eyes but Niall knew that they were dark with thought, his pupils slightly dilated with fear.

“I don’t think so mate. You may not have used offensive magic recently, but you use defensive magic a lot. Warding the house and spellcasting, plus you bless my weapons almost every day and they seem to be getting stronger, so that means you still have it.” Niall stated carefully. “If you want, you can come with me on my next hunt.” Louis’s head shot up in surprise at his friend’s statement. Niall always hunted alone. He never had a job he couldn’t handle and always said another person got in his way and was more of a liability. Louis also suspected that Niall didn’t always follow the hunting code, so he was more cautious about letting people know about his hunting style.

“I don’t want to get in your way.” Louis sighed and looked back down. Niall nudged him as they walked so Louis looked back at him.

“You won’t. I trust you enough and know you well enough to read your body language. You know what you’re doing and are no fool. Come on my next hunt.” Niall insisted with a firm tone and Louis sighed.

“Alright, but what do we tell Liam? He won’t be very happy.”

“He’s human, he doesn’t understand and we can’t make him understand. Just tell him the truth and that you’re accompanying me this time.” Niall responded like it was easy but Louis knew it wouldn’t be as simple as Niall laid it out to be. Liam was human so like Niall said he didn’t fully understand everything and it made it hard for both Louis and Niall sometimes, but mainly Louis who had to hide parts of himself from who he believed to be his other half.

Liam knew only the basic minimum about his lover and best friends’ supernatural abilities, so when smaller details arose, he was usually left out as to spare him from obtaining too much knowledge. It was better for both parties that way. It didn’t stop Louis from hating it though, as he deeply longed to share everything with Liam.

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep thinking that hard mate.” Niall’s voice brought him out of his depressing thoughts and he blinked gratefully at his best friend. He took a few seconds to actually intently study his best friend as they walked into town.  
With his brown rooted blonde dyed hair styled up tastefully and his profile calm and confident, Niall was  long past his younger years where he still had baby fat to shed distributed in his cheeks and chin. Now he had a sharp, almost elegant jawline with well-made cheekbones and his chin was more pointed. He had grown inches as well, he wasn’t so awkwardly proportioned now and was clad in a stylish pair of faded blue jeans that hung loosely on his form with a black and red unbuttoned flannel with the sleeves rolled up over a simple white V-neck t-shirt, revealing some of his soft, lightly tanned skin. His collarbone was also more defined and a slight dusting of chest hair also made an appearance. He was an attractive young male and a lot stronger and muscular than the awkward little chub that Louis had befriended all those years ago. Hunting had done a lot of good for him.

“You’ve grown up a lot Lou, I’m proud of you mate.” The statement caught Louis off guard and it couldn’t stop the “what” that squeaked out with his shock. Niall looked over at him and smirked.

“You’ve grown up, matured, become an adult. Never thought I’d see the day, honestly. You’ve changed, but it’s good I mean there wasn’t anything wrong with how you were before but now you’re more honest with yourself about things and I like it. I think Liam has helped you a lot too, you guys are a good match even if you are sickingly adorable sometimes. Never thought I would see the day where Louis Tomlinson was actually all settled down and could be reduced to blushes and stutters by any man.” Niall smirked again and sent Louis a wink and Louis was baffled and wondered not for the first time, what the hell Niall actually thought about and how his thought process worked.

“Um, thanks? I guess.” Louis tried, his sass not making an appearance as he was too baffled to really even think properly. Niall didn’t go around throwing compliments, praising people, and letting people know his deeper thoughts, it just wasn’t his style, so hearing a confession like this was a very rare occasion.

“No problem. Look we’re almost there. You can talk to her first, I wanna look around the shop for some things. Plus, saving the best for last.” Niall snickered and Louis rolled his eyes. The walk into town had flown by and sure enough they were in town now and entering Annie’s Mystic Shop, the little bell signaling their arrival.

“Niall! Good to see you honey, hope you are well. Oh, and Louis! What a surprise, didn’t think I’d see a big bummed monkey today, but I suppose I can’t see everything.” A small, elderly woman greeted them enthusiastically. Niall threw her a smile that would have melted the hearts of female girls everywhere and Annie cooed at him before sending him a warm smile. Louis decided to disregard the commentary on his big bum and the monkey comparison and sent the woman a slightly forced smile.

Annie was one of those people that only appealed to those of a certain taste and she definitely didn’t appeal to Louis. It was evident the small woman wasn’t thrilled with Louis either, but her adoration for Niall ensured that she treated both lads well. Her hazel eyes sparkled and her curly gray hair sat upon her head like a rat’s nest, giving her a slightly erratic look. Her face was full of wrinkles and Louis always thought she smelled like an animal that had rolled in too many plants as she dabbled quite adoringly in aromatherapy and always had multiple herbs growing in her shop.

“What can I do for you boys today?” She asked, her voice old and cracked, yet still so full of energy and enthusiasm it made her seem years younger than she was.

“Louis has been having some upped version of a warning that we can’t decipher, I was hopin’ you could help us solve that. It’s been keeping him up and I’m worried. Take care of him first, I’m going to look around as usual.” Niall responded, sounding far away as he already began to study all of the different items that almost drowned the little shop.

“Take your time hun, the shop is always open for you. Alright Monkey Bum, come to the back with me and you can tell me all about your little problems and we can sort ‘em out and get you some beauty sleep, you’re lookin’ like you need it.” Louis didn’t dare sass the lady back, though he was itching to and had to bite his lip to stop himself from snapping back a response. He followed her to the back room and took a seat on the pillow that was thrown on the ground where she sat on a similar pillow across from him. The room was lit with multiple candles that made the room’s scent heavy with different aromas, Louis found it almost made him sick.

“So Monkey Bum, tell me about these feelings. Obviously strong enough to keep ya from sleeping. They’re wearing on your shields too and your inner energy, I can see and feel that much.” Annie commented and Louis blinked at her sudden professionalism minus his newly acquired nickname.

“It’s like a cold chill, my skin will have goosebumps and it’s like I can feel something just ghosting across my skin before it starts tingling like it has before, but this is more intense. It’s not always the same place either. It can be on my arms, legs, shoulders, back, stomach, chest, doesn’t matter. It doesn’t feel like a wave or anything, just like a breeze it’s there then gone. Stronger than anything I’ve ever experienced before though.” Louis described, resisting his body’s natural reaction to shiver and cringe thinking about the unpleasant experiences that had been haunting him the last few days.  

“There’s a protection herb package, Niall will know. Take two of those with you. Niall will know what to do with the herbs inside. As for your mental peace of mind I can make up some tea for you to take and make that will help and I can cleanse you right here and now. Niall was right to drag you here, something’s going to happen, best prepare for it. You are both offensive and defensive as I remember, I can tell your offensive is a little rusty but I trust Niall to help you with that. You should be fine defensively, but be wary of those who you meet from now on. I haven’t sensed anything major in the air or on the other side, but that doesn’t mean much.” Annie frowned, and her hazel eyes dimmed and shifted as she gathered her thoughts.

“You’ll have a safe hunt with Niall, but after that don’t go hunting. Work offensively only when Niall is around, this is important so listen close: your magic is a different kind than what’s usually around. It’s addicting, attractive and downright damn dangerous because of this. Demons are drawn to it and I’m afraid that some of it has also rubbed off on Niall so when you two go hunting, be prepared for many attacks. How long have you been living where you are right now?” Louis leaned closer, listening carefully and committing every word she said to his memory.

“Almost 2 years.” He answered softly, concern lacing itself softly in his tone and Annie hummed, closed her eyes and leaned back as if in a relaxed trance. Louis blinked, unsure what to do. The room was warm and the smell of all the different candles seemed more comforting now.

“Alright, you’re cleansed and good to go, tell Niall what I told you to get and you two bums can scamper out. No need to pay, I owe Niall for getting rid of some imps last month anyway. Off with ya Monkey Bum!” Louis jumped at the loud, commanding tone of the woman who seconds ago was so peaceful. He awkwardly thanked her, received a grunt and fled nearly running over his best friend in the process.

“How’d it go? You look better.” Niall grinned smugly and Louis shoved him with a glare.

“She said to get a protective herb package, two, and that you’d know what to do and to just get out with whatever you want cause she owes you for the imps.” Louis muttered, looking around in mild irritation. There was too much clutter around for his liking.

“Had a feeling she’d say that, I already got my stuff and left some money on the counter for her anyway. We have a few more shops to go to, you wanna go anywhere mate?” Niall asked and Louis scampered out the door and took a large breath as he inhaled the fresh air. Niall chuckled behind him, his smile full of sunshine and laughter.

“Wanna go to that clothes shop, see if that have anything. Other than that not really, I wanna be back at a decent time.” Louis replied and the two friends started walking down the mildly busy streets.

“Oh that’s right by the bakery, while you’re shopping I’m going to go in and say hello to John and the others. You can just text me when you’re done.” Niall’s eyes lit up. He loved the little bakery that made the best cookies and fresh bread. He knew everyone who worked there personally and was on a first name basis while being one of their best customers.

“Sounds good mate. So I gotta ask, what’s all in that protection package thing?” Louis’s eyes were almost wild with curiosity and Niall grinned. He knew his best friend had some interest in herb usesbut had never pursued it, so seeing him this excited made him happy.

“Angelica, Mullen, and Cumin which all protect against evil spirits, very effective with demons and most night creatures. There’s some bundles of boxwood that we can put in all the rooms that forms a protective shield and then ya know those blackberries I keep in the backyard? I’ll make a small bundle of those and it’ll be a shield. I picked up some Betony for ya which I’ll sprinkle on your pillow and it’ll protect your dreams and help ya sleep and stuff.” Niall explained as they walked. Louis eyed the brown paper bag that Niall held and shrugged.

“Alright whatever you say mate I just don’t hope all that stuff sprinkled around will make our place smell like Annie’s it reeks in there.” Louis complained and Niall laughed, throwing his head back.

“It is a little strong I’ll give it that, but you make it sound like it’s a dump with the amount of disgust in your voice mate.” Niall laughs and Louis just rolls his eyes. The two walk in a comfortable silence for a little while longer before they reach the shop, _Garage Stain_ and Louis nearly squeals, he loves this shop and Niall just glances at it, judging it.

“See ya mate, I’ll text you when I’m done!” Louis throws the words over his shoulder before dashing into the store like a child going to the tree to get presents. Niall chuckles, glad to see Louis is back to his normal self. He walks a little ways alone until he reaches the bakery.

Pushing the door open he’s immediately wrapped in the warm scents of freshly baked goods and a light aroma of coffee. Niall loves that it’s not like the other coffee shops where the scent of coffee is overwhelming.

“Niall my boy! How are you lad? It’s been too long!” A loud, boisterous call makes Niall smile as he spots John at the register along with another male. Niall walks over and John beams, his brown eyes lighting up his round face.

“Niall this is Harry, another regular of ours. Almost as popular as you too, I’d watch out mate.” John laughed a loud, deep bellow and Niall surveyed Harry. He didn’t seem too special, just a regular guy with curly brown hair and green eyes. He was of no real considerable height being a few inches taller than Niall himself. He wore black jeans that only lightly clung to his legs along with a black plaid shirt that was buttoned ¾ of the way up, leaving a V of a white t-shirt to show. He also had his sleeves rolled up.

“I like your style mate.” Niall commented, noting the similarities in the way they were dressed. Harry looked startled but smiled at him, but it seemed tense to Niall as Harry’s lips were pressed in a tight line and only a ghost of potential dimples showed.

“So what brings you in today Niall? The usual?” John asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Just out in town, that’d be great thanks.” Niall sends him a smile and John winks and disappears into the back. Niall turns his attention back to Harry who watched Niall with mild, yet intrigued interest.

“What’s your usual since you’re obviously a regular here?” Niall asks lightly, just trying to make conversation. Harry doesn’t seem awkward or uncomfortable, but isn’t completely at ease either and Niall can sense it. It’s like Harry’s questioning why exactly he’s here, but doesn’t have a problem being there.

“I don’t have one actually. Usually try something new every time I’m here. I do like their cinnamon rolls.” Harry answered and Niall hummed in agreement. Harry’s voice was a little odd. It wasn’t dark but it wasn’t light. It was just solid, with a slight rasp and his accent showed he wasn’t from around and Niall got a weird feeling that he was over analyzing the poor boy, but past experiences had shown him that over analyzing and knowing someone inside out was better than not knowing them at all.

“Everyone here talks about you but I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing you until today, I wonder why that is.” Harry spoke, this time of his own accord and Niall was slightly surprised. Harry struck him more as a person who waited patiently behind others, let others take the lead and was kind of a wallflower.

“I’ve been busy for the past week or so, which is why I haven’t been in for a while. Sorry mate but I’ve never heard anyone talk of you.” Niall wanted to take back the last bit of what he said, feeling like he was a complete egotistical jerk. To his surprise Harry cracked a smile and let out a low chuckle.

“You look like you’ve killed Bambi mate, it’s alright I’ve actually moved here so it’s no wonder you haven’t seen me around.” Harry joked and Niall cracked a smile, though he didn’t find the thought of him killing Bambi very funny, especially since he had no problem killing. Harry didn’t need to know that though.

“Alright Niall, here’s your usual. It’s on the house, it’s good to see you lad. What’s kept you away? We usually don’t go even 2 days without seeing ya and it’s been over a week!” John’s voice boomed and Niall turned to gratefully take the small white bag from the large man.

“I’m gonna pay anyway, you know me John, keep the change too.” Niall smiled and handed the man a twenty dollar bill with an award winning smile and light chuckle. John’s eyes swelled but before he could say anything Niall continued. “I’ve been working loads, it was killin’ me not to come in, but I never got the chance.” It wasn’t a lie, but there was no way anyone could know that Niall’s actually job included slaying creatures of the night, so he always used the cover of being an at home graphic designer and marketing assistant for companies.

“You work too much for a youngster.” John scolded, wagging his finger at Niall while Harry chuckled and Niall rolled his eyes. He heard the door open, but didn’t bother turning around until a voice screeched for him.

“Niall you shitty little wanker!” The screech came from a very upset Louis who had burst into the shop with his hair a wild mess, blue eyes wide and about 5 large bags swinging from his arms. Niall turned to his best friend and cocked his head in confusion. “Do you ever look at your phone you wanker? I was done ages ago!” Louis exclaimed and Niall pulled his phone from his pocket.

**_25 new messages_ **

**_3 missed calls_ **

Flashed back at him. Oops. Niall grinned sheepishly at Louis, biting his lip and Louis threw up his hands in exasperation.

“You’re buying me an apology cake.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest and leaned to the right, popping out his hip looking like the definition of sass and Niall rolled his eyes again. Unfortunately, Louis noticed.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me you shit. This is all your fault so you’re getting me a damn cake and you aren’t going to complain nor are you going to make a big deal of this.” He sassed, his blue eyes flashing.

“Lou you’re the only one making a big deal about this.” Niall commented and John just watched with amusement like this was the best thing to happen to him all week. Harry watched with an intense fascination, studying both Louis and Niall with an amused smirk on his face. He hadn’t had a day filled with this excitement in years.

“You’re not going to talk back either. You’ve disrespected me enough today Niall. I deserve an apology you peasant, so get me that cake unless you never want to return to my good graces.” Niall sighed, knowing it was worthless to try and convince Louis otherwise, so he looked back at John who cocked an eyebrow.

“Large marble cake with whipped frosting, got one? Or really anything that has to do with chocolate. ” He asked and John let out a throaty laugh, his head thrown back. Louis’s gaze snapped to the chunky man in his blue jeans, white t-shirt and dirty apron and sent him a questioning look that silently asked if he wanted to be sassed as well.

“Let me go check.” John continued to laugh as he disappeared into the back once again. It was only after John left that Louis noticed Harry smirking next to Niall.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, almost aggressively not liking the smirk on the curly haired boy’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had no intention of today being an interesting day, but it seemed like fate had a different idea as it placed him in a small bakery with a hunter and his mage companion. Being a demon himself, Harry was able to tell Niall was a hunter from the moment he stepped in the shop. The way he walked and how his eyes flickered almost unconsciously, scanning the area along with the way he held himself told volumes of his experience. His fake employment story secured Harry’s guess as Niall’s body was much too fit for him to be a stay at home graphic designer. He saw the fluidity in which Niall moved and knew that could only be accomplished by lots of training and keeping up with that training.

Niall fascinated him, he was a powerful being but portrayed himself of average and harmless, not to mention completely human. He was also a rare breed of hunter that allowed their true name to be used in public where anyone could hear it. Harry knew Niall was his true name the moment his brunette friend had nearly torn down the door and Niall’s face changed as he recognized the name and the voice. It was one of those unconscious cues that Harry paid a lot of attention to.

Niall’s friend was also of great interest of Harry’s as there was something about him that just drew Harry in and his presence was almost addicting. Harry wanted to be close to this man, physically and emotionally. It startled Harry, who had never felt so compelled towards a person. The blue eyed, brunette was a character and without a doubt attractive but Harry found his blonde companion much more interesting and almost enticing in a strange way. He had some of the same compulsion about him, but it wasn’t his own, it was just rub off from his friend. However, Niall was more than interesting enough on his own and what drew Harry to him had nothing to do with his friend’s overflowing magical abilities.

“Ay, I asked you a question.” The brunette all but snarled at him and Harry looked at him with minimal interest.

“I’m aware, but I’m rather disinterested in you and unimpressed with your rudeness.” Harry told him calmly and he heard a snicker from Niall and watched as blue eyes almost blazed. Harry was amused, and he let that smirk slide onto his face once again just to annoy the brunette.

“C’mon Louis let it go.” Niall spoke and Harry was reminded of the accent that Niall’s voice contained. It was an odd sound to his ears but not unpleasant by any means.

“Who is this fucking prick?” Louis screeched again and Harry had to physically force himself not to cover his ears to try and block out the unpleasant sound.

“Not anyone worth your time Lou.” Harry bristled, offended until he saw the wink Niall sent him and calmed down a little. He may be passive, but when insulted he wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything. He had no reason to be, he wasn’t human after all. Then again, there was a hunter in the room, an accomplished one if he was still walking around like a normal human being, but Harry was confident that Niall had no idea what he really was. That or Niall really didn’t care what he was which would be very rare. Hunters were usually very aggressive and merciless especially when it came down to slaying demons. It had to do with some huge battle that happened thousands of years ago. Harry really didn’t care for what happened in the past, he was far too more focused on the present and what it had to offer.

“Bloody wanker.” He heard the brunette, Louis, mutter in an angry tone and fought to roll his eyes. Hot-blooded mage. Harry was able to pick up on the blazing blue eyed boy being a mage just seconds after he burst through the door. His aura was almost overwhelming with strong pulses of energy, most likely linked to his emotions which would explain their strength. Harry took another look at the angry lad, this time taking in his features and appreciating the fine sculpture of his face and he wanted to smirk as he saw the crinkles around his eyes, indicating that the lad smiled and laughed a lot. His tanned skin held a few scars, but was still overall beautiful as if scars could really ruin anything. Harry had a deep appreciation for scars and found them a symbol of strength. Harry took note that Louis was a few inches shorter than himself but perhaps the same height if not slightly taller than Niall. He had a stronger, sturdier build than Niall which didn’t surprise Harry at all. Mages were made to be solid while hunters were skinny and agile.

Once he was done analyzing Louis, Harry moved on to Niall. The fake, part blonde was a lot paler than his friend and Harry thought a little more sun would do him good not that he looked sickly pale or anything or perhaps he was just very pale in comparison to his friend Harry wasn’t sure. Niall’s blue eyes were bright and full of life, something that Harry already found himself appreciating. His eyes didn’t have the same laughing crinkle marks as Louis, so Harry was able to pick up that Niall was the more serious of the two, not like that was any large feat. He took note of a few of the scars that lightly marked his face. One, just a slash through his left eyebrow and another reaching from the start of his forehead on the right side stretching all the way down to meet the arch of his cheekbone, gliding through his right eyebrow as well.

Harry noticed the slight twitch in Niall’s hands, another characteristic of a hunter and a little warning sign went off in Harry’s head but he pushed it away in favor of admiring Niall’s strong physique. He could practically see the muscles rippling under his clothing every time the blonde moved and he happily admired the strength of Niall’s collarbone as it was accented well by his t-shirt.

He had drowned out any conversation in his intense observational survey so he missed what was exchanged between Niall and Louis that caused Louis to let out a light, fluttering laugh and have Niall playfully punch his arm. Harry watched the two with untamed curiosity. He found the obvious close friendship between the hunter and mage in front of him very intriguing as usually the two kinds didn’t mingle. He couldn’t wait to return home and tell Zayn and Jayce about all of this.

“Alright Niall here’s your cake, please tell your boyfriend not to destroy my shop.” John bellowed, once again returning from the back. Harry almost perked up like cat. Boyfriend? Those two? He looked at the pair and blinked owlishly and apparently was very obvious as Louis caught his wide eyed stare.

“Me date that thing? Oh honey no! I have much higher standards than that!” Louis exclaimed as if offended.

“Oy! Who’s the wanker now you little fuck!” Niall exclaimed, his blue eyes wide and offended. Louis waved him off. The movement was easy and practiced like he had done it a thousand times or more. For some reason Harry had no doubts that Louis had used that exact motion on many other unlucky people on the receiving side of the sass.

“Oh calm yourself mate. You’re cute but you’re not _that_ cute. Not my type either. You’re too needy.” Louis continued and Harry sniggered. These two were definitely something.

“You pretty much just called me ugly mate, and I know for a fact I am not! Right Harry?” Niall rounded on Harry, his blue eyes huge and the curly haired boy stiffened from the sudden attention.

“Uh, sure?” Harry mumbled and Niall’s expression dropped to one of almost offended disappointment.

“Told you! Take that cake and let’s get out of here already. I got plans to get drunk tonight and you aren’t stopping me. I’m on a roll today!” Louis exclaimed, his mood changing so fast that it gave Harry a mental whiplash. Niall just sighed as if he was used to it and turned to John who looked like he was having the time of his life watching the exchanges between the three boys. Niall paid for the cake and Louis was out the door the next second. Niall sighed again and ran a hand through his dyed hair and Harry watched the movement in fascination. Niall himself was fascinating.

“Bye John, I’ll probably be back soon. Bye Harry, it was nice meetin’ ya.” Niall smiled and gave them both a slight wave and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. The blonde had a wonderful smile that was contagious. Harry watched him follow Louis out the door and watched as Niall playfully bumped Louis’s shoulder and the brunette said something that made Niall throw his head back laughing.

“They seem like a lively pair.” Harry commented to John who chuckled in agreement.

“That’s for sure. It isn’t often Niall brings anyone with him. Until now I’ve actually never seen the lad with anyone. Which is a shame, he’s a good boy. Deserves to settle down with someone good soon.” John commented and Harry found that odd, hunters usually hunted in packs like wolves, so for Niall to almost always be alone was odd to say the least.

“Not sure he’ll ever be able to actually settle if he hangs out with blokes like that.” Harry laughs, having a hunch that Louis is always that energized. “What are you doing working alone today John? Usually there’s always something going in here, but it’s quiet today. It’s a little disturbing if I’m honest.” Harry questioned and John let out another hearty laugh.

“I’m just here for about an hour for myself, to get away from home and get some peace. I love my wife but she talks more than all three of you lads combined with about the sass of that feisty brunette. Drives me crazy to stay for too long. Plus Clarissa called in and said she was going to be late, something about public transportation. Thankfully it’s Tuesday and this is our slowest hour.” John explained and Harry nodded.

He too had come to the bakery to get away. He lived with his two friends, Zayn and Jayce, the two of them different species of night creatures. Zayn was his long term friend as they had grown up together, both without memories of how they came to be and in a way raised each other and looked out for each other. Jayden had just kind of showed up to one of their safe houses one night, as apparently it was in his territory and didn’t like intruders but seeing as Harry and Zayn were no threat, he let them stay and came to check in every day until he eventually just stayed after forming a strong friendship with both boys. Harry liked Zayn more than he liked Jayce.

Zayn was quiet and more reserved and was more careful and picky about hunting and his prey. Jayce was the exact opposite with his loud voice and obnoxious personality and the way he ruthlessly and almost cruelly hunted made Harry sick. Where both Zayn and Jayce relied on hunting to stay strong and healthy, Harry opted to choose the less followed path by embracing what he believed to be his more human side. He acted human, ate human food to sustain himself only hunting a few times a month.

“So what were you going to ask me that was so important before those two barged in?” John broke the silence and Harry smiled.

“I was wondering if I could work here. Just a few hours a week, I need something else, my other job isn’t cutting it and I have bills to pay.” Harry asked quickly, showing his nervousness which was uncharacteristic of the slow talking, green eyed boy.

John stroked the scruff on his chin thoughtfully, he knew Harry personally and knew he was a good worker, people loved him and the boy already knew just about every item on the menu and what it tasted like so he would be able to efficiently aid customers.

“Alright, I can do that for you lad. You can pick up some of Jake’s hours since the kid has become a real slacker. Thinkin’ of letting him go anyway. You know the dress code and all the rules. You start at noon Friday. Come in tomorrow though and we’ll fill out the paperwork. Welcome aboard my boy!” John patted Harry on the back as the boy practically glowed with happiness.

“Thank you sir!” Harry thanked him and the two chatted for a bit until Clarissa came in. Harry greeted her with a wave and charming smile and said farewell. Walking down the streets, heading back to his home Harry stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and thought deeply about the events that happened at the bakery today. He didn’t get very far before Niall’s laughing face flashed brilliantly in his mind. Harry shook his head, flipping his unruly curls out of his eyes while trying to get the image of the blonde out of his mind. He needed to focus, Niall was a hunter, destined to kill his kind. It was in his blood to slay Harry’s brethren. That fact alone should’ve scared Harry off, since it was obvious that Niall was no amateur hunter either, instead it drew the green eyed demon towards the blonde.

 _It’s just stupid Louis’s rub off. He’s not that wonderful._ Harry thought, trying to rationalize his interest in the hunter. Partially the fact presented was true, as Niall had very heavy rub off of Louis’s addictive and attractive, magically altered aura. Harry’s stride lengthened as he got deeper into thought and it wasn’t long until he was at the doorstep of the small house that he, Zayn and Jayce shared. He opened the door that he knew would be unlocked and stepped inside, he was immediately met with the wonderful smell of bacon and alarms went off in his head. Jayce nor Zayn ate human food, so why was there cooking. It didn’t take Harry long to figure out, as the kitchen was close to the door and the very open floor plan allowed Harry to see the back of an unfamiliar human male in his home, standing over the stove. He could feel his hackles rise, making his hair longer and darker, his teeth sharpened and his eyes darkened making the world open up to a new level of clarity.

“Relax Haz, he’s with me.” Zayn’s voice echoed through the room as he appeared from his bedroom on the right.  Harry whipped around to growl at Zayn but his friend had his hands stuffed in his sweat pant pockets casually with a baggy sweatshirt nearly drowning his slim form and his hair was down. Zayn was in his comfort/casual relaxation mode which meant whoever he was with was safe, at least safe enough for Zayn to trust. Harry took a deep breath and allowed his powers to cease.

“You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do Z.” Harry breathed and Zayn shrugged, not looking too concerned at all.

“This is Galen, he’s a friend. Galen, this is Harry, the idiot I was telling you about earlier. Jayce should be home soon then you’ll meet that idiot too.” Zayn drawled easily, walking over to Galen and slinging a lazy arm over his shoulder. Harry inspected the human before him: he had extremely tousled golden hair, bright hazel eyes with chips of green, flawless tanned skin and well-made cheekbones paired with a strong nose, full lips and an athletic build.

“I’ve heard loads about you Harry, nice to meet you at last.” Galen’s American accent caught Harry off guard but shook the hand presented to him. The boy had a firm handshake.

“Not to be rude but why exactly are you here?” Harry asked, his voice cold but not threatening. Zayn’s friend or not, he didn’t like people he didn’t personally know in his house.

“I invited him, he’s a friend from work.” Zayn answered easily, not seemingly bothered at all by Harry’s unfriendly attitude. Zayn worked as a tattoo artist but never spoke of work and Harry never asked so this was quite the surprise. Harry couldn’t wait to talk to Zayn later and share a few words with his best mate.

“Alright, I’ll be in my room. Zayn we need to talk later.” Harry whispered the last part as he bumped shoulders with Zayn, causing him to raise a questioning eyebrow but not asking anymore.

“Do you want anything to eat Harry? There’s plenty of food.” Galen called out, his voice deep and smooth, almost hypnotic but Harry shook his head and continued to his room. Upon opening the door, he flopped carelessly onto his bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He stayed like that for a while, just letting his mind wander, not keeping track of time until a quiet knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts of jellyfish. He sat up and turned his attention to where he knew his friend would be appearing.

“What?” Zayn opened the door, flinging it open carelessly before leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, looking not exactly upset but not necessarily pleased.

“So what’s with you today? You left happy and come back looking like the world’s going to collapse any second.” One thing that Harry really liked about Zayn was that he was straightforward and didn’t hide behind riddles or other useless tools of trying to ease into something.

“Ran into a hunter and his mage friend at the bakery today, not to mention word on the street is there’s gonna be another night creature riot soon. I don’t like it, I don’t want to be involved in it but I’m a demon so it’s expected.” Harry’s voice started off calm before turning into an ugly snarl at the end. He loathed what the blood that ran through him made him.

_Demon. Hell’s spawn. Lucifer’s child. Heaven’s unwanted. Evil. Disgusting. Dirty. Tainted. Nasty. Beast. Killer. Monster. Brute. Savage. Fiend. Worthless. Tormentor._

The words haunted him and he hated it. He hated that just because he was a creature of the night, he was automatically labeled as some dark, bloodthirsty killer with no mercy. Harry liked to consider himself a decent being. He liked making other people’s day, he liked smiling and laughing, he liked seeing happiness and loved his early morning walks where everything was shrouded in a quiet mist and the birds chirped. It hurt him to think that just because he had abilities that defined him as a night creature that he was automatically evil and over time this hurt turned into a tainted hatred for what he was.

“Is the hunter a threat? We don’t have to go Haz, calm down.” Zayn’s eyes sharpened at the mention of a hunter. Unlike Harry, Zayn was a nightling, a true creature of the night, who like Harry, fed off fear. However their main difference was that Zayn thrived off dark, depressing emotions and his kind were often more adventurous and daring than other night creatures. Zayn used to be wild and just plain nasty, giving people scares for the fun of it, getting almost high on their fear and used to run around recklessly until he encountered a hunter on one of his night prowls. If Harry hadn’t shown up, Zayn would’ve been killed and left to fade as a nightmare. Now, he was much more controlled and reserved and since meeting and living with Harry, took up a much happier and healthier lifestyle that didn’t include scaring people for fun and nearly getting shot multiple times in every area of his body. He maintained his love for night life but is perfectly able to function during the day.

“Can’t tell, he was in his human form when I met him. His friend was something else though.” Harry chuckled at the memory of sassy, hot-headed Louis. Then his smile vanished and his eyes turned dark. “It’s expected every night creature attend. I would rather go and hate it and be accepted by my kind than be hated by both humans and night creatures.” His raspy voice turned bitter and loathing and Zayn watched his expression darken with a mild interest.

“You’re doing it again Haz.” Zayn commented and Harry locked eyes with him, a questioning look in his green eyes.

“Doing what?” He asked, sounding like a small child and Zayn smirked.

“Retreating into your hatred. You get so caught up in your self-loathing that you become what you’re desperately trying not to be.” Zayn answered and a frown grew on Harry’s face as he absorbed the wise words spoken by his dark haired friend.

“Wait a second, when did you change clothes?” Harry asked, completely changing the subject as he took in the fact that indeed Zayn had changed his attire. When Harry had left this morning Zayn had been dressed in just a simple white t-shirt paired with a pair of black jeans. It was Harry’s turn to raise a questioning eyebrow and Zayn shrugged easily.

“I went out today and wanted to look decent. Then came home and wanted to relax.” He mumbled and Harry’s face showed he wasn’t impressed with Zayn’s answer. “So what are you going to do about the hunter and his mage friend? They obviously didn’t know you were a demon or you wouldn’t be sitting here judging me.” Zayn changed the subject again and Harry frowned.

“I dunno, but he was a good hunter, had that walk ya know? His mage friend wasn’t much of a threat other than his sass, had enough of that to murder someone with it.” Zayn sighed and ran twitching fingers through his hair.

“You make it sound like you’re already friends.” Zayn suddenly sounded exhausted and Harry shot him a narrow eyed stare.

“What are you implying?” He asked in a cautious voice and Zayn just shook his head in a manner that said, forget it never mind. “C’mon mate just spit it out.” Harry whined and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“It’s just you’re already like all happy about knowing them and seems like you like them well enough and that’s a problem Harry. They’re going to end up killing you, so just stay away from them.” Zayn sighed like it was obvious, giving Harry a stern glare. Under that glare, Harry bit his lower lip guiltily. To anyone else, the look may have seemed sexual but Zayn knew Harry better than that.

“Harry what is that look for?” Zayn groaned, running his hand through his hair again.

“Well see, thing is that I got the job at the bakery.” Harry piped up brightly, his green eyes shining and a sincere smile was on his face but Zayn wasn’t fooled.

“What else?” He growled in annoyance. Harry’s smile dropped to a pout due to the fact that Zayn had to rain on his happy little parade.

“Well, Niall, the hunter well he’s kinda a regular there.” Harry spoke quietly, secretly hoping Zayn wouldn’t hear, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. Zayn was a night creature after all, gifted with superhuman senses.

“Harry! Please tell me you took the job _before_ you found this out!” Zayn sounded like he was about to crack, his voice was so high as he screeched.

“Uh ya, let’s go with that.” Harry whispered shyly somehow managing not to look one bit ashamed of himself and it drove Zayn crazy.

“ _Harry_!” He exclaimed in an exasperated tone, throwing his hands up cause well shit he had no idea what to do with the grinning curly haired boy sitting in front of him. Harry couldn’t help but be happy. He now had a job at a place that he loved, was going to start getting paid for something he actually enjoyed doing and seeing Niall more was just a bonus. Despite his best efforts, Harry had given up on trying to deny that something perked his interest when it came to Niall and when something perked his interest, Harry pursued it. His plan was simple: befriend the blonde hunter before he had the chance to kill him and dance in his blood. Harry smiled to himself again, nothing could go wrong. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Leeyum! We’re home!” Louis nearly kicked the door down as he burst into the house, a chuckling Niall close behind him. Liam’s head peeked out from the kitchen and he grinned warmly at his two best friends as they walked in. Louis deposited his bags near the couch before nearly flying into the kitchen to fling himself at Liam who caught him with a surprised _oomph_ and was nearly knocked over.

“What’s gotten into you Lou?” He questioned as Louis nuzzled into him, as the sassy blue eyed boy normally wasn’t this affectionate.

“Just missed you.” Louis mumbled into the crook of Liam’s neck as his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, tugged him closer and Liam looked conflicted like he was happy to be held by Louis but concerned with his unusual behavior. The screaming of a kettle broke the two apart as Liam swore and rushed to the stove where the kettle was screeching. He removed it from the heat and smiled sheepishly at Louis, apologetic for ruining their moment.

“Sorry was gonna make some tea for when you got home.” Liam smiled a crooked smile and Louis grinned and cooed, his blue eyes shining.

“I feel like I’m in a romance movie.” Niall spoke up for the first time as he leaned up against one of the dining room chairs after having dropped off the rest of the bags on the table. The two friends had actually gone to the grocery store and obtained the food Liam had requested after their sideline adventures ended.

“Shut up blondie you’re just burning internally with jealousy at the marvelousness of my relationship.” Louis shot back, chin held high.

“ _Our_ relationship.” Liam corrected.

“Right that’s what I meant.” Louis nodded and smiled smugly.

“You’re so whipped mate.” Niall told him and Louis looked ready to spit out another comeback when Liam came from behind Louis and hugged him, his long arms draping over the smaller boy’s shoulders and Louis cooed at him, his challenge to Niall forgotten. Niall smirked and rolled his eyes, heading into his room. It was late evening now and the sun looked like it was just ready to start setting any moment. He went into the bathroom and washed off his face, stripped down to his boxers and threw his dirty clothes into the hamper before going back into his room and redressing into a worn fair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt. He was just about to exit the room when his cell phone, which sat on his dresser ran and Niall narrowed his eyes. Only a few people had his cell phone number and it wasn’t often he received a call. He snatched up the phone and pressed the answer key.

“Ello?”

“Niall? We need you man, 3rd street, right now.” Niall’s lips drew back into almost a snarl as he realized who was on the other end of the line.

“Dan you fucking dick, I hunt alone.” He snarled. Dan used to be an old friend of Niall’s. A fellow hunter, who Niall used to do some runs together back before he realized that Dan had been cheating money out of him and a lot of it. Not to mention, Dan had also threatened Louis and Liam which Niall didn’t appreciate at all so once he found out and a fight broke out between the two hunters, Niall began hunting solo and never reconnected his old ex-friend.

“We’re desperate here Niall or else I wouldn’t have called. We’re getting slaughtered like pigs out here.” Dan’s voice was heavy as if he had run a mile while pulling a giant boulder. His slight American accent rang through and Niall narrowed his eyes even more, probably on the brink of looking like a cat.

“How many are there?” Niall’s voice was hard, angry and not a least bit comforting.

“Just three, but their leader is something like I’ve never seen before. Ruthless and too quick for us, we _need_ you Niall. My pride is already gone since I called you but now I’m begging. If you don’t come soon you’re going to be the only hunter left in the entire city.”

“Means I’d be paid well.” Niall responded with cold and bitter humor. He managed he smirk at himself even, the darker parts of him enjoying toying with Dan in his time of need.

“ _Niall!_ ” Dan yelled through the line, this time his voice was angry and Niall didn’t blame him. Still, a part of him loved this little switching of roles where he wasn’t the one being dragged along for the ride. One could say he was still a little bitter about what happened all those years ago.

“I’d say you’re doing fine without me if you can make this phone call. I don’t hear any screaming or gunshots.” Niall crossed his legs and leaned against the dresser, a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

“We’re on the run or in my case hiding and trying to recruit others, c’mon Niall just come already damn it.” Dan snarled.

“Are you being paid for this kill?” Niall asked suddenly and there was some crackling on the other end as Dan fell silent.

“ _What?_ ” He screeched, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I asked if you’re being paid for this kill. If so, I might come depending on the amount. I don’t do favors Dan, especially to those who have betrayed me, but I got bills to pay so tell me if I’m gonna be paid for this adventure and you might see me show up.” Niall answered, this time his voice even and controlled. He was negotiating. He knew that this hunt wasn’t worth any money. Groups of hunters, especially ones as impulsive and overconfident as Dan often went after higher ranking demons or night creatures, thinking that they could take them down.

“Look if you come right now, I’ll pay you 1 grand in the flesh.” Dan’s voice changed, now it was rushed, almost panicked and Niall hummed.

“Make it 2 and you’ll see me in about 10 minutes.” He answered.

“I’ll make it 3 if you’re here in 5.” Dan shot right back and Niall mumbled an agreement into the phone before ending the call. He sighed running fingers through his hair, already second guessing his actions. As he walked to the closet, he reached deep inside of him, finding the pulsing energy of power and slowly opened himself to it, letting the changes smooth over him. He could feel his hair darken into a midnight black and the world burst with clarity as the steaks of lavender appeared in his eyes. Once in his closet and changing out of his comfy clothes and into a flexible pair of black skinny jeans and a snug black microfiber t-shirt, he went back to the black steamer trunk, punched in the information and watched as the familiar doors opened. His black jacket hung in perfect condition and it took Niall seconds to shrug it on, already feeling more of his power seep into him through the jacket, making the final changes to his transformation. He felt his face shift as he rummaged through one of the drawers, fishing out a pair of black, fingerless gloves and slid them on. He rolled his shoulders in mild discomfort as his shoulders broadened, arms lengthened and muscle expanded. He already knew his face was longer and sharper, cheekbones standing out more and almost every part of his face now sharply angled.   
Niall only allowed this amount of change to happen when he was going on a serious hunt, where the enemy was experienced enough to possibly get away. If that did happen, Niall didn’t want to be recognizable enough for the creature to track him down. He swiftly exited both his closet and room with a few steps, once again reaching into the place of power to grant him superhuman abilities. With a swift thought, his two swords manifested on his back and within another second he was at the door.

“Niall? Where are you going? Why do you smell like- shit.” Louis’s voice called out before he peeked his head out of the kitchen to see Niall fully armed and dressed in his hunting attire, standing at the door. His blue eyes widened and his mouth hung open. “Niall, where the fuck are you going?” He squeaked out and soon Liam made an appearance as well, curious to see what the commotion was about. He frowned when he saw Niall.

“Got a call. I need to do some cleanup work. I’ll be back soon.” Niall answered, still standing at the door, not bothering to turn around. In his mind, he was forming a mental picture of the city and planning his route. He could easily get to 3rd street within seconds with his abilities.

“I’m coming with. You said next hunt, I could come so I’m coming.” Louis spoke and this made Niall whirl around to face one of this best friends.

“Next hunt, not this one Lou.” Niall rasped but Louis had that stubborn look on his face.

“Nope, you’re brining me along to this one whether you like it or not.” Louis argued, a change of his own starting to ripple through him while his boyfriend looked slightly horrified with what was happening. Louis grew a few inches before his very eyes, Louis’s eyes now a dark green and wider, his face twisted slightly and suddenly he had more of a baby face and his entire form seemed slimmer, more like Niall’s body shape. Niall snarled at him, lips drawn back like a cat and Louis hissed at him in response, then it fell silent. Niall studied Louis, feeling the waves of power coming from him while taking in the defiant gleam in his eyes.

“Fine, but let’s go and make this quick, I can feel a storm coming and I don’t want to be caught in it again like last time.” Niall finally answered after what felt like eternity with all the tension in the room when it was only mere seconds. Louis nodded and stepped forward next to Niall.

“I’ll be back soon babe, don’t start the movie without me!” He flung the words over his shoulder to Liam who continued to stand like a statue, stunned at what just happened. A second later the door flung open and Niall and Louis were gone, letting a cool breeze drift into the room, ruffling Liam’s hair as he stood wide eyed.

Louis’s grip on Niall’s arm was like cast iron as Niall sped through the city at superhuman speed. Louis didn’t have the same abilities as Niall, as he was a mage and not a hunter with tainted blood so he needed to be attached to Niall to gain benefit from his abilities.

“So I smell funny?” Niall asked as they dashed in between traffic as they entered the city, weaving in between cars.

“Only when you’re changed, you’re scent gets darker and heavier and just shifts to something more err musky I guess you could say.” Louis answered, thankful to Niall for trying to distract him as this method of travel made Louis sick.

“Once we get there, let me eval first. Sounds pretty serious when I talked to Dan and I don’t want to just rush in. Apparently just 3, but a powerful leader. We’ll see when we get there, but I don’t want you straying far from me. I don’t trust Dan or anything that’s happening right now and the storm that’s going to hit in about a minute isn’t going to help either. Why do I always get dragged into this shit?” Niall’s instructions soon turned to an angry rant. “I just wanted to go home, ward the house, have a cup of hot chocolate and maybe read a book or something then go to sleep. Yet, here I am running through the damn city, about to hunt with fucking Dan and his fucking crew with you with me. No offense Lou but this is not how I want to spend my night.” Niall spat and he pushed himself faster and Louis had to hold back the food that was starting to crawl up his throat from his stomach.

“I didn’t know Dan was involved in this.” Louis spat with disgust.

“He was the one who called me, bout crying, begging for help.” Niall answered in the same tone.

“Fucking dick.” Louis mumbled before it fell silent between them as they neared their destination. Time slowed as Niall eased out of his power and soon the two stepped into an alleyway normally. Their hair was blown back and a little messy, but otherwise they didn’t look suspicious apart from Niall’s attire. Niall looked around, sensing the area for the power imbalance that would show him where the fight was going on and he found it.

“Shit.” He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

“Shit.” Niall whispered as he felt the imbalance about three blocks away. There were several, if not dozens low, dark ripples that signaled death and their frequency identified them as human.

“What is it?” Louis asked, mirroring his low tone.

“Dan wasn’t kidding about them being slayed like pigs, it’s a bloody death field about three blocks away. Whoever they’re hunting isn’t playing around, that or is just plain ruthless.” Niall answered lowly, his eyes constantly scanning before reaching out with his power again. Louis stood at his side, his eyes also flickering around constantly. He should’ve been nervous, as he was only slightly more gifted than a normal human, but he was with Niall who was a Hunter.

As a Hunter it meant that Niall was and wasn’t human. He was human in the way that he survived by eating human food, needing sleep, and appearing human. It was due to the large well of supernatural power that allowed him to change his appearance, lend him super sight, strength and abilities that allowed Niall to hunt night creatures for a living that made Niall not human. However, Niall was also more than just a hunter. He was what others of his kind called “tainted” as there were traces of something else running in his veins that allowed him to shift more than other normal hunters and he contained more power than most natural hunters.

Knowing that Niall was probably one of the most powerful and successful hunters in the area calmed all of Louis’s worries. He knew that Niall would never let anything happen to him.

“So what are we going to do?” Louis asked, just as a rumble of thunder sounded above them and the two boys cursed their luck.

“We’re gonna hunt them down. If you see any of Dan’s hunters, leave them. We’re not here for them and we aren’t their allies.” Niall’s eyes gleamed with a strange light. Louis felt his stomach twist for a second before reminding himself it was Niall. Despite always saying he hated being a Hunter, there was something deep inside of Niall that relished the hunt and loved the addictive adrenaline than spiked his blood every time he went out. Hunting night creatures wasn’t pleasant work and it definitely wasn’t for the faint hearted as it usually consisted of tearing limbs from bodies, fountains of blood and earth shattering screams.

“What if they interfere?” Louis asked, wanting to cover all bases. They began creeping through the alley, all senses on high alert.

“They won’t but if perchance they do, tell them to stay out of it. They don’t listen to that warning, kill them. We can’t have anything getting in our way.” Niall replied in a cold tone. It was like he became a completely different person when he hunted and Louis wondered if it did it consciously to put his conscious to rest and give him peace of mind.

“Thanks for letting me come and actually including me in this mate. It means a lot.” Louis told him seriously as lightening flashed across the sky above them.

“Ya no problem mate, but if it gets too bad just get out. Get a motel though and don’t go home. They’ll track you and you don’t want them to get to Liam. If it comes to that, don’t contact Liam either as they can use that to figure out where you are, where you usually live and who means something to you.” Niall told him, his voice far away like this was a practiced speech as he slithered into another alleyway. Louis nodded and followed him, always scanning behind them. Niall’s word sunk seemly sank into his bones in a chilling way that made Louis almost regret coming, especially if it put Liam in danger, but another part of him knew that he needed this. They slunk through the network before coming to the battle scene Niall had sensed originally. Limbs and bodies were all soaking in a giant puddle of blood while organs were tossed around carelessly. It looked like the devil guard dog’s playground and the humans were the toys he had destroyed during playtime.

“Holy shit.” Louis gasped just as Niall commented with,

“Not as bad as I thought.” Which made Louis turn to look at his calm, stone faced friend in horror. What all had Niall seen that made this ‘not as bad as he thought’?

“Demons, all of them. You can tell by the way the limbs are ripped out. They’re doing it for fun, that’s why it looks like this, they wanted it to be as dirty and painful as possible. Looks like there’s an amateur running with them as there’s someone with all his limbs still attached over there.” Niall evaluated, scanning over the mess with almost bored eyes. Louis felt any food he had eaten early start to rise back up his throat as he took it all.

“Easy mate. Turn around and look up and take a few breaths through your mouth or you’ll drown yourself in the smell. Thankfully it’s gonna rain soon so that’ll help make the cleanup easier.” Niall told his friend, a flash of gentleness in his eyes before it faded. Louis gulped and followed the instructions. The sky was dark and cloudy now as the storm began to set in and more thunder grumbled irritatedly.

“How does this not bother you?” Louis dared ask, even though he was afraid of the answer. Niall looked at him curiously and sent him a small smile.

“When you kill night creatures for a living, you see a lot of things mate and once you see them over and over they no longer bother you. You become desensitized and in time it all becomes part of you, that ugly part that lies inside everyone but only shows its true colors when they see it for themselves.” Niall answers and Louis nods, though he doesn’t quite understand. Was Niall trying to say that every time he saw something like this that he became more tainted with what he had seen? Or was it something completely different? Louis had no idea and didn’t want to spend time thinking about it when the demons who had created this mess were still lurking around.

“You remember your stuff right? Or do you want to practice on me?” Niall asked as they started to walk again. It seemed to be too quiet and peaceful now and it made the hairs of the back of Louis’s neck stand on end. He was paranoid and regretting his decision to come to this specific hunt, but he was already here and he wasn’t going to let his nerves get the best of him. It was reassuring how calm Niall was in the midst of all of the turmoil going inside Louis’s mind and stomach and it eased some of the nerves that threatened to wreck the boy.

“I’ll be fine, plus if they’re lurking around right now I’d rather not give them the chance to see my moves beforehand.” Louis commented and Niall nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good Lou. Also, you probably already know but don’t use my name and I won’t use yours. Don’t mention the puppy at home either.” Niall commented, referring to Liam as a puppy and in spite of himself Louis sniggered.

“You got it mate.” They continued to walk through the alleys and a few of the streets as it started to rain and Louis groaned while Niall scowled, not appreciating getting rained on for his second hunt.

“Hey! Mate!” A voice made them stop and Louis jumped while Niall turned calmly, he had been sensing and feeling out every area they had been so far and knew the familiar presence. He turned with an unhappy look on his face as he looked at Dan.

The man was drenched with sweat and droplets of blood were everywhere on his face and clothes. His blonde hair looked nearly brown with all the sweat, blood and grime that coated it and his brown eyes were wide with relief when he saw Niall and Louis.

“Thank god you’re here mate and I see you brought a friend.” Dan grinned and Louis fought the urge to curl his lip in distaste.

“Where’s the money?” Niall’s voice was the embodiment of ice and his eyes were no warmer as he glared at the man in front of him. Dan reached into his pocket and fished out a large wad of bills and handed them to Niall who took them without taking his eyes off Dan’s face.

“You’re a grand short, don’t cheat me hunter.” Niall growled, testing the weight of the now almost soggy money in his hands.

“Well I didn’t really have time to stop at an ATM.” Dan growled back and just like in a cliché movie, the thunder rumbled, accenting the tension that now hung in the air.

“You better get it, or we’re going home.” Niall told him and a flash of panic lit in Dan’s eyes.

“Fine, fine, just give me time.” He held his hands up in surrender and Niall narrowed his eyes.

“Forget it, we’re leaving.” Niall was too calm and Louis looked around, testing their surroundings with his own magic. He felt more beings around now, their presence coming up quick. “Thanks for laying this trap though. It just made it easy on me.” Niall spoke again, this time his voice was laced with cold amusement and something else flashed in Dan’s eyes but Louis didn’t see what it was. There was a flash of movement and suddenly Niall had Dan by the throat pressed up against a wall.

“You always were a fucking backstabbing son of a bitch.” Niall snarled his accent almost drowning his voice, his eyes like chips of ice as they glowed with almost an eerie light. Dan gurgled against the pressure on his neck and tried to fight but his oxygen was running out and Niall wasn’t going to be letting up anytime soon. “After your first mistake I didn’t think that you would be stupid enough to call on me again. But here we are, and now you put someone else in danger. If it was just me, we would fight like last time and just get on with our lives maybe you’d have a limb missing but you’d be alive. This time, someone else is involved so you’re going to pay the price.” Niall continued to snarl, his voice darker and deeper and it sent chills up and down Louis’s spine.

 _Maybe this is why Niall doesn’t take anyone hunting with him. He doesn’t want them to see this side of him. The dark, dangerous side._ Louis thought with a pang of sympathy for his friend. While in his thoughts, he wasn’t unaware of the presences getting closer and Louis knew Niall was aware as well as he could hear his friend increase the pressure on Dan’s neck until the other’s breathing ceased and there was a slight crackle of bones as Niall crushed the body against the wall.

“That was quite the performance Hunter. It sent delicious shivers up and down my spine. I do hope you’ll be as entertaining to fight.” A voice sounded to Niall’s right and he rolled his eyes. He hated demons who liked to talk too much before he killed them. It annoyed him. He turned around and let Dan’s lifeless body slump to the ground. A handsome demon stood near him, a little to his left. Beautifully angled face, tanned skin, wonderfully styled blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes made the demon look like he walked right out of a photoshoot for some big fashion magazine. His ripped black jeans and white shirt with a leather jacket slung over his shoulder would’ve looked nice as well if they weren’t splattered in blood.

“Glad I could be amusing, but there’s a fee for that.” Niall shot right back and Louis’s eyes widened.

“And what would that be?” The demon let out a low chuckle, deeply amused and two other demons both in their human flesh appeared behind him, flanking their leader. Louis narrowed his eyes and evaluated both of them. They weren’t anything he couldn’t handle even if he was out of practice.

“Buy me dinner. ‘M starving’.” Niall replied and Louis’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his mind processed what his ears had heard. This demon had killed at least a dozen people for fun and here Niall was fucking telling him he had to buy him fucking _dinner_! The thought was absurd to Louis. “Oh and for me friend, he’s been along with me for the ride.” Niall gestured to Louis, who wanted to punch his best mate.

 _Fuck Niall why’d you have to do that? I don’t want his attention on me. You bloody idiot, I’m going to turn you into a disabled pigeon once we get out of this mess._ Louis thought furiously but physically he managed a small wave and a smirk. He was actually impressed with himself for playing it cool and managing not to make himself look like a complete idiot. 

The demon threw his head back just outright laughing and his two pals looked at each other, stunned and unsure of what to do. This had never happened before.

“My, my little Hunter you are quite something. Pretty little thing too. Looks, humor and power you have it all darling.” The demon spoke smoothly sending Niall a wink in which he responded by just raising an eyebrow.

“What you’re sayin’ now ‘m not smart. I’m awfully offended.” Niall crossed his arms over his chest, looking truly offended. The demon laughed again and Louis was wondering what the hell Niall was playing at. Like sure the demon was attractive and all but it was a fucking demon! If Louis knew Niall was _this_ lonely, he would’ve done something about it a long time ago so he didn’t have to sit here and watch Niall flirt with the enemy.

“Little Hunter you have amused me far more than I thought you would. I’m in a good mood now so I’ll let you and your stunning little friend live for tonight.” The demon laughed freely now, and his laugh sent shivers up and down Louis’s spine just like in the horror movies. His laugh was dark and sinister and it sounded like something that promised pain. However, one of the demon’s sidekicks didn’t agree with the plan and in a blur he was past Louis and heading straight for Niall who continued to smirk at the demon. There was a sharp clang and by the time Louis turned and blinked, Niall had his two swords out defensively blocking his face from the demon who was lunging towards him. Once again there was a blur and the second demon sprang into action, trying to attack Niall from his other side but Louis knew to be ready this time and in a flash he was at his friend’s side and sent a ball of fire out at the demon, blasting him away temporarily before it fizzled out into smoke as it made contact with the water droplets now falling fiercely from the sky.

“Halt!” The commanding voice of the main demon Niall had been flirting with earlier roared from where he stood, hazel eyes ablaze in fury. The demon attacking Niall suddenly fell limp and cowered before his leader who picked him up by his ripped up shirt and snarled something nasty in his face before flinging him away from Niall.

“I dearly apologize for that darling, seems he doesn’t know his place.” The demon cooed at Niall and Louis wanted to gag and hit the demon in the face with his shoe and sass him away from his best friend.

“Better not happen next time eh?” Niall fucking _winked_ and Louis about lost all self-control. The demon chuckled and smirked a sinister smirk that had all the blood in Louis’s body running cold but Niall seemed almost amused.

“But of course darling, until next time. Boys! Let’s go and don’t cause trouble this time.” The demon barked and the two followed like obedient dogs until they faded into the rain that continued to fall. Once their presence was completely gone Louis turned sharply on Niall who was still watching where the demon had walked away.

“What the hell was that?” Louis screeched and Niall looked at him and smirked.

“Some damn fine acting, I’ll explain when we get home.” Niall answered and Louis was absolutely seething. If it wasn’t a crime he would slay Niall right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

“I hate the rain, but I suppose I shouldn’t be complaining since you’re in that fucking jacket.” Louis contradicted himself as he decided to complain anyway as he and Niall continued to walk through the storm, back to their house. The only thing that prevented Louis from freaking the fuck out was the thought of a nice, warm, cuddly Liam waiting for them in their nice, _dry_ house. He smiled at the thought.

“Second time happenin’ in a row. I might as well get used to it.” Niall chuckled, happy that Louis’s mood had finally loosened up a little bit. The past 10 minutes had been full of a grumpy sass master that gave no mercy, not that it was any different from a normal Louis, but he was fiercer in his comebacks when he was grumpy, almost hurtful. He had been grumpy from the very moment the demon had left and Niall had refused to speak until they got home. Eventually he just given up on trying to hold the grudge and had started ranting and complaining instead. It probably would’ve bothered normal people but Niall knew Louis and knew that this was his way of getting his mind around what had just happened to him. It wasn’t every night that he got to hunt with Niall and tonight wasn’t the most pleasant hunts of them even if there was no real fighting involved.

“You’re crazy, you know that Niall? For doing this for your job. I mean damn I just, ugh I can’t even imagine it. How do you do it? Actually don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. There are better things for me to turn my attention to. Like I wonder if there’s any food left cause I’m starved ya know? I really want some pie, pie sounds great right now.” Niall smirked and rolled his eyes at his rambling friend.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me you little shit, this is your fault I’m out in the rain, soaked, cold and hungry.” Louis sassed and Niall didn’t feel like it would benefit him at all to mention that it was Louis himself who insisted in accompanying Niall on this specific hunt.

“It’s only 9:30 do you wanna stop by the bakery and see if there’s some pie Lou?” Niall asked, trying to make his friend a little happier. Plus it would do them both some good to get food back into their bodies and get out of the rain for a bit. Niall was dying for a steaming cup of hot chocolate right about now as well and decided that even if Louis didn’t want to stop, he was going to.

“Hell ya mate! You’re paying, that’s what you get for dragging my now soggy ass around.” Louis cheered and his blue eyes seemed happy for the first time in the last couple of hours.

“I thought you said you have a fine ass Lou. Liam will be disappointed.” Niall winked at Louis who looked flabbergasted at the mere suggestion.

“Listen here you hoe, Liam loves my ass, soggy or not and for your information my ass is always fine. In fact, my bum soggy is better than yours will ever be no matter how many squats you do.” Louis sassed back, his tone superior, confident and serious. One does not just insult Louis Tomlison’s ass and not get sassed in return. Niall chuckled, glad he had Louis around for probably the ten thousandth time in his life. The sassy brunette was everything Niall needed in his life in a completely platonic way. Liam as well had a place in Niall’s life that was filled perfectly by the softer boy. He felt like Liam and Louis kept him human.   
Lots of hunters turned dark after so many years of witnessing so many brutal things and doing brutal things as well. Killing, no matter who or what, wore on the morals and the consciousness, so having people like Liam and Louis in Niall’s life kept him grounded to the beauty of life and how it shouldn’t be taken so lightly.

The two friends chatted easily as they made their way back to the bakery through the rain. The lights emitted a warm glow that was pleasantly contrasting to the gloomy and dark streets of the stormy city. Niall pushed the door open and was welcomed with a warm burst of air and the heavenly smell of baked goods. He walked inside, shaking out his hair before a sudden thought occurred to him. He was still in his hunters form and Louis was still changed as well. Neither of them dared unchanged now, as there was still a high possibility of being attacked but Niall also didn’t want to be carrying weapons around in a bakery. Thankfully, no one was currently at the register and the sounds of people and machinery in the back drowned out any noise coming from where they stood.

“I’ve gotta get rid of my swords right now Lou, so you’ll need to be on high alert all the time now.” Niall tried to whisper to his best friend who just nodded, still shaking out his raggedly long hair. With just the thought, Niall’s swords vanished from his back and he felt uncomfortably naked and vulnerable without them. He could feel the spike in Louis’s powers though as his mage friend started to sweep a much greater area for any threats.

“Good evenin’ boys! What can I get you?” John came bursting out from the back with a wide grin on his round face. There was some green frosting in his scruffy facial hair and Louis smiled.

“Got any pie mate?” He asked eagerly, his voice deeper than normal with his change and John didn’t seem to recognize either of the boys.

“Sure do son, what kind?” John lit up like a Christmas tree, the man was proud of his food that was for sure.

“Well what do you got? Also a hot chocolate for my mate, extra whipped with chocolate on the top.” Louis ordered for Niall as well and John chuckled.

“That’s popular around here now thanks to one of my regulars. Nice lad and I guess some people saw what he’s been ordering and it’s become a thing now. Trend setter that Niall. But we got apple, pecan, peanut butter, French silk, bet we have some berry in the back and a few others so what do ya want?” John let out another loud laugh as if he shared a joke with himself. Louis let out a little chuckle and sent Niall an amused glance which was returned with a smirk.

“Let’s go for the pecan tonight, do you have a lot of regulars?” Louis decided to chat and John seemed more than happy to talk while he prepared the hot chocolate and called for the pie. Meanwhile, Niall stood rigidly behind a smiling Louis, hyperaware of everything going on.

“A few, including that Niall I mentioned, another bloke around his age named Harry. Both showed up today even, seemed to get along alright. Have a few girls who come by a lot and a few older couple who like the way we make our bread.” John’s eyes lit up with love for his business and Louis was just soaking in all of the positivity that was radiating through the small shop.

“Sounds like a fine time.” Louis smiled charmingly as John handed the hot chocolate over to Louis. Lou nudged Niall who gratefully took the hot beverage.

“Sure is, so who are you lads, I don’t think I’ve seen ya around much.” John handed Louis a warm plate with a rather large slice of pie and a fork placed on it and leaned over the counter, looking very interested in the two.

“I’m Lewis and that’s Neil. We’re just visiting town for a bit. How much do we owe ya mate?” Louis lied easily, like he had it all planned out and Niall just sipped his hot chocolate.

“Total is $3.57 fellas, you guys got friends around then?” John rang up the total and Niall handed Louis the money and Louis paid with a heart melting smile that he didn’t even need to try and force. He was a natural _charmer_.

“Nah, just travelin’.” Louis smiled and John nodded.

“Well feel free to stop by any time boys, have a good rest of your night. We’re gonna be closing soon just as a warnin’.” Louis nodded in acknowledgment and grabbed his food before he and Niall seated themselves at a window seat.

“No activity so far but it seems too quiet.” Niall told him, his hot chocolate almost half way done as he continued to sip almost religiously, the cup never too far from his lips. Louis nodded and he cut a piece of pie off and devoured it, moaning at the flavor.

“Gonna need to come here more often.” The brunette groaned before eagerly cutting off another bit of the pie. Niall chuckled.

“So _Lewis_ where are we traveling next?” Niall couldn’t help the playfully teasing smirk that crept onto his face and his voice was light with amusement. Louis scowled at his friend, waving his fork at him while his mouth was full.

“Oh shut up _Neil_. It was better than what you could ever come up with.” Louis retorted, rolling his green eyes.

“Ya right mate, the amount of creativity you spewed there was equivalent to a two year old’s mental capacity.” Niall scoffed and Louis just continued to shovel pie into his mouth. Niall looked out the window to see that it had finally stopped raining, but there were still small flashes of lightening streaking across the sky.

“Then I’m pretty damn smart cause ya know that a two year old has more brain cells than us and therefore is smarter.” Niall felt like there was some flaw in Louis’s logic but he wasn’t going to be the one to point it out, especially since Louis felt like he was on a roll and when that happened, the sass tripled as did the smug look on Louis’s face. A comfortable, thoughtful silence fell over the two as Niall continued to sip at his hot chocolate that was nearly gone and Louis continued to shovel pie in his face. Niall glanced at the bottom of his cup, seeing some semi melted scraps of chocolate at the bottom and frowned. He had just finished and was already missing the warm, soothing liquid that glided smoothly down his throat and warmed his insides.

“Mate you look like your dead cat is in that cup, cheer up.” Niall looked up to see a very satisfied looking Louis, his arms folded back behind his head with a relaxed grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair. Niall let out a scoff and kicked Louis’s chair so it toppled back and Louis landed flat on the floor after becoming a mess of flailing limbs and waving arms.

“You dick!” Niall leaped out of his seat, laughing and headed straight for the door as Louis managed to untangle himself from his own limbs and chair before scampering up and chasing after Niall screaming bloody murder. Louis ended up chasing him all the way back to their house where Niall had about plowed over the door before slamming it, throwing his entire body weight against it and locking it.

“Niall you fucking tosser! Unlock this damn door this instant you bitch tit!” Louis hollered from the other side of the door, pounding it. Niall felt a little bad for the poor door and all the abuse it was receiving.

“Uh, do I even wanna know?” Niall turned to see a confused Liam in a pair of loose sweatpants that hung low, paired with a white wifebeater and a mug of what Niall assumed to be tea in his hand.

“Just made him fall on his big bum that’s all.” Niall snickered, a wicked gleam coming into his eyes and Liam chuckled.

“I can hear you, you fucking asshole! Let me in!” Louis screamed from the other side of the door. Niall had a crooked smile of his face, one that only showed half of his teeth in a lopsided grin that made him look like a child who thought they had gotten away with stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar and thought they were oh so clever. As he relaxed, he allowed more and more of his powers to lessen and once again the change started melting away. His hair returned to the brown and blonde while his eyes became a few shades darker as the lavender faded and became replaced with more vibrant shades of blue. He slimmed down again slightly and some of the exaggerated muscle tone faded and the sharp angles of his face rounded and slid away.

“You should probably let him in mate.” Liam commented, still standing in the same place but his warm eyes danced with amusement. He was glad that Louis and Niall were back safely and still their normal selves. He worried sometimes that with all the dark secrets they kept from him that it would eventually lead to them distancing themselves from him and ultimately leaving but looking at the current situation, Liam scolded himself for even thinking such a thing even though he knew the same thoughts would arise the very next time one of them went out on a paranormal hunt again.

“Probably, but I don’t feel like it.” Niall grinned toothily and Liam chuckled.

“He’s going to kill you.”

“Not if you hold him back.” There was that playful gleam in Niall’s eyes again that hadn’t been there for a while and Liam felt his heart warm with joy. He was glad Niall was enjoying himself childishly again, even if it was at Louis’s expense. Louis just never needed to know or he’d never hear the end of it.

“I’m right here you wankers! Liam don’t listen to the evil man babe he’s trying to split us up and I’m going to roast him for even trying.” Louis called and Niall let out a throaty laugh.

“Oh ya, ‘m totally trying to steal your man Lou cause ya know he’s just my type.” He sent Liam a wink and got an embarrassed blush in return. There was a wild screech from the other side of the door before it fell down and an enraged looking Louis stood at the foot of it.

His change had also faded in his rage and his blue eyes were blazing like sizzling coals when they saw Niall who let out a very unmanly squeak and bolted for his room.

“Oh no you don’t Niall!” Louis leaped for him and caught the blonde’s legs, causing them both to fall directly in front of Liam’s feet. Niall started kicking and struggling, fighting to get Louis off but nothing stopped an enraged Louis who clawed his way up Niall’s legs until he was sitting on his back, immobilizing the blonde for the most part besides his thrashing arms and legs.

“Lou you fat ass, get off me!” Niall growled and Louis just crossed his arms stubbornly, looking down at Niall with a proudly smug expression on his tanned face.

“Definitely not going to now that you called me fat you wanker. You should be happy that you get to die by this lovely bum of mine instead of something stupid.” Louis looked about as pleased with himself as anyone could be and Niall moaned and groaned under him, begging him to get off. Liam watched them, mug still in hand though gone cold by now. The amount of love that shined in his eyes was unmeasurable as he happily watched the two most important people of his life play around like small children. After a few more minutes of back and forth bickering between his boyfriend and best friend, Liam decided it was finally time to intervene.

“Now, now boys you should probably be getting ready to go to bed. I know you’ve had a long day Niall and Lou babe don’t you have a job interview tomorrow? You should probably be rested for that.” Liam raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend who blinked owlishly at him as if suddenly realizing the love of his life was right there.

“Liam!” Louis flew once again, but this time it was off of Niall who was pushed further into the ground with the force of Louis’s leap as the feather haired brunette sailed into his lover’s arms like in some cliché show. Niall grumbled as he rose and dusted himself off.

“Thank mate, I owe you one.” He gave that sideways smile to Liam who gave him a warm smile while he had his arms wrapped around Louis. With that Niall disappeared from the room leaving the couple to themselves.

“So how’d it go Lou?” Liam asked quietly to the boy who was nuzzling his neck affectionately.

“Hmm, could have gone better, but wasn’t too bad. Niall’s seen some crazy shit though I’ll give the little shit that.” Louis replied, not seeming too bothered and that was good enough for Liam.

“Do you want a cuppa before bed? You should sleep soon with that interview tomorrow even though I know you’ll do great.” Liam smiled down at Louis, waiting for a response.

“Sure thanks babe.” Louis replied, pulling away to smile gently at Liam and the two made their way back to the kitchen and swapped stories about their day over steaming cups of tea. 

 

“Lou you’re the last one up, you gotta shut off the lights.” Liam called as he ran his fingers through his hair as he laid down in bed. He had shed the wifebeater and was just pulling the sheets over his toned abdomen when Louis appeared at the door, foam flowing out of his mouth with a toothbrush sticking out.

“Wafe fur me.” He mumbled around the toothbrush, his blue eyes bright in the dim lighting. Louis had changed as well, pulling off an old faded T-shirt of Liam’s and a pair of old shorts very well. Louis could do that though, make almost anything look lovely on his fit figure. It was something that Liam envied about his boyfriend while at the same time being very proud of him. He was proud to call Louis his, knowing that not everyone could understand the sassy brunette and all his little quirks that made him so special. They recognized that Louis was special but often labeled it negatively and weren’t committed enough to give him the time and patience someone like Louis required. Liam prided himself on being one of the few people that understood Louis easily, the other being Niall but those two had known each other years before Liam knew either of them.

“Oh good you did wait.” Liam blinked, not realizing he had been so lost in thought that Louis had had the time to finish getting ready for bed and was now curling up under the sheets next to him.

“Lou you were supposed to get the lights.” Liam groaned and Louis chuckled.

“Alright, alright I got them you big baby.” Louis smiled affectionately at Liam and got out of their shared bed to turn off the light, coating them in darkness. Liam hummed in contentment, the darkness had always made him calmer. The bed rustled as Louis slid under the sheets once again, almost immediately moving over to cuddle with his boyfriend. Smiling into the darkness, Liam almost instinctually wrapped an arm around Louis’s waist, pulling him closer, enjoying the body heat that radiated off of the smooth, tanned skin that was now up against him. He yawned and shifted slightly.

“Goodnight Lou, love you.” Liam whispered.

“Night Liam, love you too.” Louis whispered back and soon the couple faded into the warm grasp of sleep.


End file.
